Snapshots
by LaLaGirl33
Summary: Ensemble. Collection of 27 character-driven "Snapshots". The majority (all but one) I wrote and posted these drabbles (100 words based on a prompt) in 2007-08 while the show was airing. Enjoy!
1. Freshman (Matt)

**A/N: **I always found writing drabbles (100 words based on a prompt) to be fun and challenging-the exercise of working to convey a story or message with the fewest words.

I hope you enjoy them!

* * *

**"Freshman"**

**Characters:** Matt Saracen

**Prompt:** Gift horse

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N: **Originally posted 6/18/07. Although Matt isn't a true freshman (sophomore right?) he is as green as they come - part of what I love about this character.

* * *

What did Coach Taylor mean? About "looking a gift horse in the mouth"? Was that kind of like that other saying "let sleeping dogs lie"? Why can't people just say what they mean? Why do people have to make things tougher than they have to be?

"Uh Coach, can I uh, ask you a question. About the horse part … I don't really know what you're tryin' to say, I don't know much about horses..."

"Shut up Saracen, you just concentrate on throwing that football. I'm saying throw the damn ball, son. Throw the hell out of it."


	2. Another Homecoming (Riggins)

**"Another Homecoming"**

**Characters: **Tim, Billy, and their old man (Walt Riggins)

**Prompt: **the apple doesn't fall far from the tree

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N:** Originally posted 7/4/07

* * *

Tim caught himself when he realized who was seated less than ten feet away, at his kitchen table. As if that were okay. Every single part of him froze. Was this really happening? He couldn't believe it.

"Merry Christmas, son."

Tim instantly met his brother's eyes.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Billy. Remember last time, he stole our flat panel and sold it on EBay?"

"I've already thought of that," said Billy.

Tim looked to where the TV used to be. In its place was the cardboard chic.

"Problem solved."

Tim bit his lip. This wasn't good.


	3. Sizzle This Town

**"Sizzle this Town"**

**Characters:** Texas

**Prompt:** lazy hazy crazy days of summer

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N:** Originally posted 7/13/07. Just trying to capture the environment a little. It gets hot here too in Minnesota!

* * *

In Texas a cold beer goes down nice and smooth especially on a hot summer day.

If you can't hit the pool, then nothing feels better than a slight breeze to dry the sweat and blow the dust away.

You got AC, you better crank it on up, because if you don't, you're gonna suffer a slow burn-up.

Matt's heatin' up just watchin' Julie sunbathe in the pool while all she's doin' is tryin' to keep cool.

It'll beat you up and hold you down and do its best to sizzle this town.

You can't take it?

You better move.


	4. No Other Way (Tyra, Tim)

**"No Other Way"**

**Characters:** Tim & Tyra

**Prompt: **perfect storm

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N**: Originally posted 7/17/07

* * *

Somehow, Tim managed to ask her _and_ convince her. He brushed his lips hesitantly over hers. There was one answer to his question. She melted. Tyra needed this contact with him, hungered for it. She captured his lips with hers. Pulled him closer. His hands circled her waist. She lost her balance, caught his shoulder. He shifted to catch her and held her against him. Tyra's head fell back and he buried his face in her neck while he absorbed her, and she him. She gave him her all. And took it. There was no other way. Not with them.


	5. The Grind (Eric)

**"The Grind"**

**Characters:** Eric

**Prompt: **One of those Days

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N: **Originally posted 7/1/07

* * *

He wished he'd never gotten up that day. It was his turn to make coffee, but he forgot so Tami was a real treat. Practice was even better. Riggins showed up drunk so he made damn sure that never happened again. He felt each pain-filled hit, but that didn't stop him. "Get up Riggins, get up son." He told himself the kid deserved it when Smash took his turn and leveled him.

It was just one of those days, and he had to be the bad guy. Riggins stumbled to his feet. "Twenty-one!" Crunch. Riggins hit the ground hard again.


	6. Is Fate Fair (Jason)

**"Is Fate Fair?"**

**Characters:** Jason

**Prompt: **Firsts

******Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended**.**

**A/N:** Originally posted 7/1/07

* * *

The first time Jason tried to hold a football it slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor with a heavy thud. He cursed and wheeled close to it. His fingers clenched and he struggled to hoist it up into his lap. He made a face, caught his breath and looked down at the thing on his knees. Before all he wanted to do was throw it away as quickly as possible. Now all he wanted was to be able to hold onto it. He shook his head, & wondered if fate in life was always this fair.


	7. Real Friends (Tyra, Jason)

**"Real Friends"**

**Characters: **Tyra and Jason

**Prompt:** laughter is the best medicine

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N:** Originally posted 8/20/07. This has actually remained a stand out scene for me, from the series. Tyra knows that Tim cheated on her with Lyla, and Jason knows it too. I don't recall which game it was, but it was an important game. Tyra skips going to this very important game and instead, she goes to hang out with Jason. They drink wine, play quarters, laugh. Just another scene that made me love Tyra.

* * *

Tyra didn't know when she'd laughed so hard. It had been a long time: she and Jason in his hospital room, getting drunk and mocking their exes. It was so good to see a smile on Jason's face even if he didn't totally mean it. She knew his heart wasn't all in it, he was just going along with her. But she knew him well enough to know that if he were able, Tim would be a bloody pulp right about now. She was enjoying the visual.

"Here's to real friends in Texas."

Hell-yeah, she'd drink to that. She smiled.


	8. Box of Rocks (Landry)

**"Box of Rocks"**

**Characters: **Landry

**Prompt:** grey area

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N:** Originally posted 8/20/07. Landry is very transparent. Just one thing to like about Landry.

* * *

Landry was pretty sure about most things. He was sure that grass was green and the sky was blue. He was sure that the Panthers had deserved to win state. He was sure about the Lord, our savior, Jesus Christ, Amen. But there was this grey area that he wasn't so sure about.

She didn't make any sense. How could someone so pretty, so caring and smart want to be with someone who treated them like dirt? Tim Riggins was a drunken waste of space; he wouldn't give her what she needed. Why didn't she see that? Was she blind?


	9. Into Oblivion (Tyra, Tim)

**"Into Oblivion"**

**Characters:** Tim & Tyra

**Prompt**_: _lasts

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N:** Originally posted 8/20/07. These last three were originally posted together, featuring Tyra with each of the boys…Tim, Landry and Jason; and were titled "Tyra Trio".

* * *

"See you around then."

Her throat closed up tight. "Breaking up for real and that's all you have to say? That's great."

She didn't think he could hurt her this badly. She was wrong.

She ignored the hair that fell into her face and let the tears fall. Was this it? Damn him.

He took a quick and vicious swing to send another empty beer can flying into oblivion. He cracked a cold one, tipped it back, welcomed the smooth rush. He gladly took one step further from all this shit. Two hours later, he'd finally passed out. Alone at last.


	10. The Best Kind of Crazy (Tami)

**"The Best Kind of Crazy"**

**Characters: **Tami

**Prompt: **Keeping the Faith

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N:** Originally posted 10/19/07. For mothers everywhere.

* * *

"That's right little girl. Just a few more days, and then it's all going to be back to normal," she cooed to the baby. "It'll all be good. I'll be back to new."

Tami looked around the house. It was a pigsty. Julie wasn't helping, she was hardly home. She didn't know when Eric would be back. She sighed.

Dirty clothes. Dirty dishes. Dirty house. Dirty everything. She didn't know where to start. Julie barreled through the front door. Prayers answered.

"Julie, I sure could use your help."

"Oh, sure, but later? I'm late."

Please God? More hands. More time.


	11. Surreal Reality (Julie)

**"Surreal Reality"**

**Characters: **Julie

**Prompt: **Dream a Little Dream

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N:** Originally posted 10/19/07. Bet this freaked her out.

* * *

It's Monday, hard to wake up, take a few sips of coffee, and I'm on my way. Get the kids to school, get my husband off my back, and turn my attention towards me for five minutes.

I look in the mirror and I see my mother; crying. I'm horrified, and I feel sick to my stomach. I feel the wetness, and I realize it's me in the mirror, I'm crying. Mascara tracks down my face. I wonder what happened.

Then I wake up. Eyes wet, I'm in my bed.

It's Monday and I remember I broke up with Matt.


	12. The Vicious Circle (Tim)

**"The Vicious Circle"**

**Characters: **Tim

**Prompt:** Idle Hands

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N:** Originally posted 10/19/07

* * *

Tim Riggins groaned and cringed as he swallowed past the dryness of his mouth. It felt like it was stuffed with cotton and shards of glass. He could still taste the Basil Hayden's from the night before, sickly sweet but oh-so smooth. But the taste this morning was sour and stank. Just like him.

He needed to take a piss, bad.

He roused up out of bed, and fell to his knees, stumbling over a body passed out on the floor.

His head hurt.

Last time, he promised. No more bourbon. No more.

Uh-huh. A drink would ease this pain…


	13. Bliss (Lyla)

**"Bliss"**

**Characters:** Lyla

**Prompt: **Now or Never

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N:** Originally posted 10/19/07

* * *

Lyla Garrity was reborn. And free! So full of life and love and happiness, it was like the whole wide world was brand new and had opened itself up for her.

She'd been in a dark place for so long, she'd forgotten who she was, what was important, and why. But now she was in the light, for good.

Lyla wanted more than anything to share her new feelings. It was like being tied to a hot-air balloon and floating above the world below, in all its glory and wonder. She'd never felt more alone. She'd never felt more loved.


	14. Don't Know What You Got (Buddy)

**"Don't Know What you Got..."**

**Characters:** Buddy

**Prompt**: Regret

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N:** Originally posted 10/24/07.

* * *

He hated it. That's why he spent so much time at the dealership. It was more of a home. He was more comfortable there. He was in control there. And always had been.

Blank white walls and so god-damned quiet. He never thought he'd hate quiet. He sure as hell did now.

There was no filling what he'd lost. He'd taken to downing shots of whiskey, bourbon, anything to calm the constant thoughts of worry, regret, sorrow, anger, frustration, hatred… this hole he'd dug for himself, there was no getting out of it. Shit.


	15. To Be a Panther (Santiago)

**"...To Be a Panther"**

**Characters:** Santiago

**Prompt: **none

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N:** _No prompt._Originally posted 11/25/07. A character I wish we would have seen more of.

* * *

He could see something up ahead, just up ahead. Seemed so far away but he wanted it real bad.

Bad enough he could taste it, smell it.

Someone was giving him a chance. It was a gift. To have hope. And feel needed. And wanted. Instead of being an add-on. A burden to be born. No family. Alone. And nothing ahead except for more of the same old shit.

Someone believed in him and so he believed in himself. That he could do this thing; that he could be this person. He wanted it so bad.

...to be a Panther.


	16. An Uphill Battle (Smash)

**"An Uphill Battle"**

**Characters:** Smash

**Prompt:** none

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N:** _No prompt._Originally posted 11/25/07

* * *

He gave it all, every time, every game. He kept on pushing but he wasn't getting anywhere.

There was no mistaking, he needed to get on with it. The pros were waiting. The NFL was waiting. For him. For the Smash.

But the Dillon Panthers were falling apart. He was imagining if the Panthers had a losing season, where would the NFL recruiters be? They'd be nowhere, because there wouldn't be anything going on. Without his team, he was as good as nothing. He needed his team!

Come on, Coach. Snap out of it. Put Riggs back on. Come on!


	17. A Full House (Buddy)

**"A Full House"**

**Characters: **Buddy

**Prompt:** none

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N: **Originally posted 12/4/07. One of my favorite drabbles.

* * *

He liked to think he was a good man. He took care of his wife, took care of his family. Hell, no one took care of his family better than Buddy Garrity. Just look in Pam's closet. Look at Lyla's car. Take a tour of the house, for crying out loud. He had the nicest entertainment room in Dillon!

But now he was starting to wonder if any of that even meant jackshit. There was no telling if he'd get any of that back. He'd been banished as if he were the drunk bastard son at the family reunion.

How?


	18. The Lounge (Tami)

**"The Lounge"**

**Characters: **Tami

**Prompt:** All I Want for Christmas

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N: **Originally posted 12/4/07.

* * *

"I need coffee!"

Her baby had pitched a fit all night and all morning. Tami could still hear Gracie crying and hollering! Nothing she'd done seemed to help.

She passed Julie in the hallway and she'd gotten daggers shot at her. Repeatedly. This was some kind of pain that her daughter was causing her.

She nearly fell when Eric had tried to waylay her. She'd just stared at him. Why was he looking at her like that?

She finally made it to work.

Dear God, was the coffeemaker broken?

Sonofabitch. She took a deep breath, before calling out, "Glen!"


	19. I Don't Think So (Eric)

**"I Don't Think So"**

**Characters: **Eric

**Prompt:** All I Want for Christmas

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N: **Originally posted 12/4/07. Eric is such a solid character. Perfect hero.

* * *

Eric was pissed. There was no way. He remembered Buddy Garrity and that sad little apartment.

First up. Julie. That girl's grace period was over. Time she started helping her mother out more and stopped this moping all around the house.

Next. Tami. She was like some out of control whirling dervish, creating chaos wherever she went. He wanted his sexy, supportive, sunshine of a wife back.

Finally, Shelley. It was past time for little sis to run on home. Any more lip out of her and it's game over.

He wasn't throwing in the towel. Not without a fight.


	20. Death by High School (Julie)

**"Death by High School"**

**Characters: **Julie

**Prompt:** All I Want for Christmas

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N: **Originally posted 12/4/07. I was glad this storyline didn't draw out. But then they sorta brought it back when Julie went away to college, and she had an affair with that guy…I didn't care for either SL.

* * *

Julie wanted to die. She seriously wanted to die. It was that awful, that bad. Her life was over, so why prolong the inevitable?

That morning in class she'd tried to catch Noah's glance. He wouldn't even look at her. Wouldn't even look her way! She was so embarrassed she'd immediately asked for a hall pass and spent the next twenty minutes crying in the bathroom.

Why did her mother have to do this to her? What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she have normal parents, ones that sat around watching TV and arguing after work every day. Why?


	21. La La Land (Tyra)

**"La La Land"**

**Characters: **Tyra

**Prompt:** All I Want for Christmas

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N: **Originally posted 12/4/07

* * *

There's no way to just undo something. Tyra knew that all too well. It never had worked. And the wishing for it just made it that much worse. So why did she keep on wishing?

What was the matter with her? Thank god she'd gotten rid of Tim. That was way too close for comfort.

She closed her eyes and imagined she was lying out by her very own private pool, paging through a slick magazine.

She sighed and stared at her Chemistry book. Landry had scribbled "Cruicifictorious rocks" all over it.

She laughed before she allowed herself to cry.


	22. Teeter Totter (Tim, Billy)

**"Teeter Totter"**

**Characters:** Tim

**Prompt:** All I Want for Christmas

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N: **Originally posted 12/4/07. I really wanted Tim to suck it up and go back home-after he'd left the first time, was staying with first the Collettes, then Mindy's ferret friend. But he didn't, not yet. This was me imagining that first moment when Tim came back to his own house.

* * *

Tim paused before he ducked his head and opened the front door.

Billy was leaning on the counter. He slowly lifted his head when Tim strode into the house.

He barely met his older brother's gaze. "Hey," he grunted.

Billy cleared his throat. "Hey," he said, after a long pause.

Silence.

Billy pursed his lips and looked over at his younger brother. "You all right?" he asked quietly. And waited for an answer.

Tim bravely looked him in the eye. Winced. "Yeah. I'm all right." He said convincingly.

"Okay then," Billy exhaled. "Okay then." Turned away.

Tim closed his eyes.


	23. Scabbed Over (Landry)

**"Scabbed Over"**

**Characters:** Landry

**Prompt**: Scabbed over

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N:** Originally posted 12/12/07. 2.09 The Confession.

* * *

Landry was so glad that this thing was done. He was really glad. But at the same time, it felt like an awful itch. The kind that won't go away. No matter what you do, it just itches and itches until you can't hardly stand it anymore.

Like a scab over an infected sore. That's what this felt like. Like he was getting away with something. There was some step he'd skipped, and it was gnawing at him.

He felt so bad, but he kept seeing Tyra's face when he told her they weren't pressing charges… he held onto that.


	24. Illegal Block in the Back (Buddy)

**"Illegal Block in the Back"**

**Characters:** Buddy

**Prompt: **illegal block in the back

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N: **Originally posted 9/16/08. Setting is S2. I'm focusing on the constant false facade of the world that the Garritys create and live in and Buddy's denial of the fact that he got himself into this current state because of his infidelity.

* * *

Buddy tore into the envelope and nearly choked. This was the amount of hard-earned money he had to hand over every other week?

"That bitch!" he spat. Lyla winced.

"What is it, Dad?"

Buddy gazed over at his oldest child and smiled wide. "Nothing for you to worry about, princess."

He loved his kids and he was all for supporting them as much as he could but he was damn tired of being put through the wringer.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Sure am, sugar! What say you and me have an iced tea out on the porch, how about it?"


	25. Illegal Forward Pass (Tim)

**"Illegal Forward Pass"**

**Characters:** Tim

**Prompt: **illegal forward pass

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N:** Originally posted 9/16/08. Setting is S2. Tim obviously got more than he bargained for when he and Jason were in Mexico...

* * *

Tim wasn't one to turn down a lady; so when the cute Mexican hottie offered him a freebie, he said, "esta bien chica" and quickly followed her into a room above the bar. When she pushed him down onto the bed and ripped his clothes off, he quit trying to speak Spanish and used the language of love instead. The bed was coarse but he didn't care, not when the little hellcat was bucking and squealing above him like a wild colt being broke.

He regretted it a few weeks later when he realized she'd burned him. "Free"? Like hell.


	26. Perfect Little Pearls (Tyra, Tim)

**"Perfect Little Pearls"**

**Characters**: Tim, Tyra

**Prompt**: Pearls

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N:** Originally published 1/3/08. This drabble is meant to capture one of those rare moments -when you find perfect little pearls of wisdom.

* * *

Tim kissed her one last time before his breathing fell heavily and easily, letting her know he'd fallen asleep. Tyra fought it. She had to stay awake, relish every second of their reunion. She snuggled in.

He didn't disappoint. Soon after they dozed off, his lips nuzzled her temple. His fingers gently teased her hair. While their bodies slid and meshed into a comfortable tangle made up entirely of them, they sighed with contentment, caressing each other. She was drunk. Drunk on their sweet love.

Wait, what? Love? No. There was no love here—

…but no love was wasted, either.


	27. Being Broke (Tyra)

**"Being Broke"**

**Characters**: Tyra

**Prompt:** Cash

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

**A/N: **First posted 3/9/09. Tyra as she is starting up a relationship with Cash, a cowboy she met recently.

* * *

Yes, I've made some mistakes. I have to believe this time it's REAL. Landry was long gone, and even Tim was looking good. Cash. Part of me says girl, he's a mistake! The other part of me says honey, take him to the bank. Just ask Mama: "Being alone is worse than being broke". Plus he is fine, so fine. Most cash doesn't come easy. Everybody loves a little cold, hard cash! It's heady, and necessary and evil and a golden ticket all at the same time. So I'll spend a little…since it feels so good. She grinned. Cash only.


End file.
